User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/June 2011
Hapening? I don't know if it can, but + =? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : 8^y OH GOG WE NED TO DO IT BREED-WAYS! 19:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: o^y LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I wouldn't dislike if one could breed Aliens and Stickmen... An Astronaut maybe? (Alien: It lives in space, Stickman: It's obvious, right?) 19:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Astronut (SiC) it is! 19:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What's the head going to be? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Nobody knows... HEE HEE! OFFTOPIC: Anybody listened to Katy Perry's new song? 19:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :No. And I do not intend to. Nobody ever intends to meet a FIRE HEAD MAN! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Claim your pet! Sixevestation is done. Go here to claim it! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : 08:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey don't rename the pics. The BC in BC_Sixevestation stands for Biocreation Chamber. It's used to keep track of the pets I make, so don't remove it! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 14:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I'll rename it with a hyphen then (darn update glitch....) 15:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) See the ACCBC and the AC. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 16:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : I was ahead... 16:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Pester Name Color DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 05:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC)}} 09:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 21:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh... It's appear that Screaro and Dirk rebreed!And that make two egg!One Black-Brown and One Grey-Yellow.I give you the Black-Brown one!With my power scanner, it die if you place it a breedery incubator.You may place it in cavern!They apparantely going hatch!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Dies in the breedery incubator? Gee, alright. And thank you.. 11:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : And your one hatched. Halfo the Brown Eye Pipe.It head is half, but nothing.He also dont need food.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright. 11:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Gift! Loving!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Oh man! It's not even my birthday yet (623; code bluh), but big thanks! 16:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Lavakins + Spajade and Hella + Icile's egg laid? Today is 14th June. And I told to breed Lab Nad + Spi Nad . They are 600x (NOT DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) 9x of a normal pet. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm having a hard time processing 'em all... 06:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : 600 WHAT?!?! I don't think they'll fit... 07:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hatch Lab Nad and Spi Nad's egg hached. Alie Nad - ♂. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 04:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) And why did you delete the Male/Female template? I am going to recreate it. There isn't a problem having it. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : It's just ONE character... you can simply copy-paste the symbols or use the Alt-11/Alt-12 keyboard shortcuts... and I THOUGHT I said for sure that you can't choose what your hatch is going to be like.... fine, I'll let that slide, but not the ♂/♀ templates... 09:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My pets I'm going on vacation to france and won't be online for a while, could you take care of my pets until 26/6? (By "taking care" I mean making sure they aren't confiscated for inactivity.) 06:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : 10-4. 09:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ? 09:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: It means "understood". 11:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: Please speak english anyways. Or swedish. 12:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ...Swedish? 12:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm from sweden. 12:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh. That explains. 12:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "623" DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : 14:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sh/t. Lets be corrupted. Alright, so ZoshiX is the creator of the wiki, we've known him for a good while, and, let's face it, I only made that "confiscation" fascination to get some pets back from hoarders and inactive n00bs. If something was up with his laptop/computer, he would have no way of telling us about it. I say we put all of his pets in some kind of storage to keep greedy hands from adopting them. What do you think? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : I would say yes. 07:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Gift I will give you a pet when you will reach the 4500 edits on the web site... Or shouldI give it now ? Okay here it is It's Hank J. Wimbelton: A Grey Madness Stickman: He loves assassinating people Paladin Of Darkness 10:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : The edits on the top doesn't excatly reflect all the edits on this Wiki (Images/Templates/Redirects? and so on....), but thank you for the gift. 12:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : : ....Seriously? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Pages How do you create pages like your suits?- D7015 22:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : If you're reffering to "User Pages", then create a new page with the name of: "User:David7015/-insert page name here-". 22:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Again I have to leave the responsibility for my pets to you for a while, I don't know for how long. My parents think I've used the computer too much... Probably not going to be able to respond to this message. 15:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : All clear. 15:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) .D You have an SR Hank Wimbleton! IN YOUR HIVE! xD AWESOME! I could use that sprite to my advantage! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, technically, he's on the roof, so it's "on" XD, but okay, just make sure to ask TcO for permission (so many commas). 15:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::On another note regarding your hive... nice chairs .D And is that a shipping wall I spy? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. Though I could only access it using my Karma-arm (My troll ability; with two of my arms intact). I always close the Karma Portals to avoid breaking the Space-Time Continuum (see "Submachine"). 18:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Kay. I thought that the rule was ALL LEOS HAVE SHIPPING WALLS (I was not happy with this). Guess others can have them too. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry 'bout that. It just helps me keep track of breedings that includes one or both of my pets. 18:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Kay. And presenting to you, my human ancestor (did I mention that Serrangios chose ancestors too?) SANFORD! GARHARHARHAR it sucks I know. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Serrangios can choose ancestors?? And I'm currently speechless right now! 18:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yep. I should have mentioned that... Even though we have our squad which is pretty much our family, we can choose an ancestor that we look up to and try to be better than. That's why I use an anchor instead of just a hook like Sanford did. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That would explain the sailor theme in the background (durp, ima highblood; live near a coast). 19:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC)